1. This invention pertains to recompression apparatus such as those used to recompress bales of hay or straw. In particular, it pertains to an apparatus which holds the bale of fibrous material in compression for an extended period of time so as to minimize the resiliency or recoil of the bale after it is tied with baling twine and dropped out of the apparatus.